Les missions d'une kunoichi
by Nakamura Kazuko
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de Nakamura Sarutobi Et oui c'est un self-insert un jeune fille de 15 ans qui aura a traversé plusieurs obstacles avant de savoir ce que le vrai bonheur est. Ceci est ma première fic alors envoyez moi vos commentaires et je m'améliorai
1. Le voyage

Les Missions d'une Kunoichi

Les Missions d'une Kunoichi

Hokage :Nakamura, je t'annonce que tu dois partir en mission au village caché de l'eau pendant une duré indéterminée.

Nakamura: Mais pourquoi si soudainement? Pourquoi j'y vais toute seule et aussi, pourquoi y aller juste pour une mission de rang C?

Hokage: Tu iras demain et ta mission est d'éliminer un ninja de grade Genin parce qu'il a des pouvoirs héréditaires qui sonts mortels et qu'il pourrait blesser des gens avec ses pouvoirs. Va te préparer pour demain.

Sans dire un mot, elle sortit du bureau et elle rentra chez elle et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Le soir venu, ses affaires étaient dans les valises et ses objets étaient emballés, alors après, elle ramassa son pyjama et elle se mit au lit.

Le lendemain matin, le jour du départ, elle s'habilla et mit son habit de combat.Elle devait se rendre elle-mêmê Arrivé las-bas, un homme l'attendait et il lui répondit.

:Êtes-vous Nakamura Sarutobi

Nakamura : Euh…Oui,c'est moi et vous êtes?

Izumo :Izumo Nawaki

Nakamura: Et bien, Izumo, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?

Izumo: Je suis celui qui va t'escorter à l'endroit ou tu dormiras durant ton séjour ici et je te donnerais des informations sur la personne que tu dois éliminer alors si tu veux bien me suivre.

Il commença à marcher, honnêtement, Nakamura n'avait aucune confiance en lui mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant alors elle le suiva.

Nakamura et Izumo arrivèrent à une sorte d'appartement. En rentrant, il y avait les chambres et la salle de bains. Dans le coin a droite, il y avait le salon avec une télé. Au coin a gauche, il y avait la cuisine. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un était sur le sofa en train de lire un livre, il avait les cheveux châtains, un T-Shirt bleu marin et des pantalons beiges.

Nakamura : Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il aurait d'autres personnes qui serait-la.

Izumo : Nous sommes les autres personnes qui cherchent le même homme que tu cherche. Lui-la, il s'appelle Nako Akami,ne lui parle pas trop,il se facheras et te provoquera en combat et tu ne peux pas gagner contre lui parce que…

Nakamura :Parce que je suis une fille?

Izumo : Ouais!

Nakamura :Espèce de sexiste…

Après cette phrase, elle prit ses affaires dans la chambre.

Izumo s'assit à coté de Nako.

Nako : C'est qui elle?

Izumo :Nakamura Sarutobi, elle cherche elle aussi Haku et je suis sur que c'est elle qui va le tuer.

Nako :Non,ce sera moi, il a tué mes parents et je vais les venger.

Nako rangea son livre et se leva pour aller parler a la Kunoichi

Il rentra.

Nakamura :Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nako :C'est ça ton nom?

Nako : Oui, juste te dire que c'est moi qui le tuerais et toutes les personnes qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin, je les tuerais aussi.

Nakamura: Je suis sensée prendre ça comme une menace?

Nako répondit en sortant de la chambre.

Nako :Non, c'est un conseil et avertissement.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre.

Nakamura :_Les choses vont devenir assez intéressantes…_

Elle finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit pour aller voir Izumo.

A suivre...

O.k. Je fais beaucoup de fautes vu que c'est ma première fic et je sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail a faire mais j'accepte les critique parce que ca m'aide a m'améliorer. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour envoyer un bon deuxième chapitre.


	2. La Bataille

Les Missions d'une Kunoichi

chapitre 2:La bataille

Nakamura : Izumo, est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu de mon ennemi?

Izumo : Il faudra attendre un peu avant que je t'en parle, cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un a sous-estimer. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, quand tu auras passé un peu plus de temps ici et aussi quand j'aurai vu de quoi tu seras capable et ça,ca sera demain.

Nakamura : Un combat?

Izumo: Demain a 5p.m. pile.

Nakamura: Pourquoi a cinq heures précisément ?

Izumo: Ca a l'air plus professionnel et en plus c'est la seule heure ou le terrain est libre avec tous les gens.

Nakamura prit un air crispé.

Nakamaura: Il y aura d'autres gens?

Izumo : Oui alors arrange-toi pour être en retard… Bonne nuit!

Nakamura elle, était sur le gros stress et si elle se faisait battre comme rien! Alors elle doit prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin vers neuf heures du matin, Nako et Izumo se levèrent. Nako alla s'entraîner dehors et Izumo alla écouter la télé. Nakamura se leva à dix heures, s'habilla, ramassa son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit Izumo.

En train de lire alors elle alla s'asssire a coté de lui.

Nakamura : Je peux savoir ton potentiel de combat?

Izumo : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Nakamura : Parce que…

Izumo : Tu as peur de te faire battre, je te comprends.

Nakamura : Je peux parfaitement te battre!!

Izumo : Mon potentiel de combat est de 48 et toi?

Nakamura : Comme si j'allais te le dire!

Elle s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus parce que elle alla s'entraîner. Sur le terrain, elle provoqua plusieurs arbres à tomber en 1 coup de son épée. Après une heure, elle commença à avoir de la fatigue dans ses bras et elle avait mal aux jambes mais continua.

Après une heure de plus, il était rendu 3 heures p.m. et la, elle tomba a terre toute essoufflée.

: Déjà essoufflée?

La jeune fille se retourner et vit Izumo avec un verre d'eau a la main.

Nakamura : T'aime ça me tanner même si que ça ne fait que depuis hier.

Il échappa un petit sourire et lui tendit son verre d'eau.

Nakamura : Merci!

Izumo : De rien.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

Izumo: Tu pourrais répondre à ma question? Quel est ton potentiel de combat?

Nakamura :…47,5 mais je ne suis pas loin!!

Izumo : C'est vrai…Je viens de réaliser quelque chose.

Nakamur: Quoi?

Izumo : Tu es mignonne quand tu es embarrassée!

Nakamura: Arrête!!

Ils commencèrent à parler de diverses choses et ils finirent de parler vers 4h 45 p.m.

Nakamura se leva.

Nakamura: On devrait y aller, hein?

Izumo se leva à son tour.

Izumo: Ouais.

Et ils partirent vers le terrain d'entraînement. Arrivé la, tout le monde était déjà la.

Arbitre: Ce sera un combat jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous sois K.O. ou que l'un de vous admette sa défaite, allez dans vos coins.

Nakamura alla dans son coin, sortit son épée et se mit en position de combat et Izumo se mit simplement en posture de combat.

Arbitre: Alors que le combat…Commence!

Ils se foncèrent dedans et puis plus rien, juste de la fumée. Izumo sortit de la fumée et se créa des clones qui sortirent de tous les cotés pour attaquer Nakamura. Mais elle sortit son épée pour attaquer les clones d'Izumo. Quand elle eut finit de trancher tous les clones. Nakamura frappa le dernier mais il était équipé d'une carte explosive qui explosa dans le visage de Nakamura et la fit un peu survoler dans les aires mais elle se releva. Izumo sortit de sa cachette derrière un arbre et il commença a frapper Nakamura de toute ses forces mais Nakamura réussit a éviter les coups mais receva les pires coups. Nakamura commenca a saigné de la bouche mais au moment ou elle alla tomber, elle fit un croche-pied avec son épée. Izumo reçu l'épée sur sa jambe et il s'agenouilla a cause de la douleur.

(Pense) Izumo: Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire perdre son chakra, mais comment?

Pendant qu'il pensait,Nakamura composa plusieurs signes et elle disparu dans le vent. Izumo se demanda ou elle était partie mais il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle était en arrière de lui et elle l'avait emprisonné grâce à un water prison jutsu! Izumo ne pouvait plus bouger.

Nakamura: Tu abandonnes?

Izumo fit oui de la tête alors Nakamura relâcha la prise et l'eau arrêta de circuler et Izumo pouvait rebouger.

Arbitre: Alors la gagnante est Nakamura Sarutobi!

Nakamura ramassa son épée dans son fourreau et s'en alla. Laissant Izumo un peu surpris.

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais que je manque encore de l'expérience mais avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, attendez que j'aie plus écrit avant de penser que Nakamura a une vie facile. Parce que avant de l'écrire sur l'ordinateur, je l'ai écrit sur des feuilles et c'est assez long…


End file.
